La maldición del dragón 1
by Vega Botain
Summary: Los dioses guerreros están vivos de nuevo en Asgard, pero ¿qué pasaría si el Dios guerrero de Alfa no fuera el caballero recto que siempre ha sido? ¿los demás lo notarían? ¿estarán de su lado o en su contra? Las vidas de todos en las tierras sagradas del Noroeste de Europa están a punto de cambiar. Historia alternativa al Crepúsculo de los Dioses. Multicapítulos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Cap. 1 **

**Asgard, Noroeste de Europa.**

El había visto morir a su padre a manos de ese hombre -ni siquiera un hombre propiamente, nada mas que un mocoso con una enorme espada y mucha suerte. Había mirado desde su escondite; había escuchado el grito lastimero de su padre al caer y luego el corte de la espada que le había cortado la cabeza; y tanta sangre; demasiada. Pero se había quedado inmóvil, y sin hacer un solo ruido. Solo hasta que ése se fuera llevándose la cabeza de su padre como un vil trofeo es que se animó a salir. Su padre también lo había lastimado. Encontró la sangre del infeliz en unas rocas, las cuales guardó como si fueran algo valioso.

Habían pasado años ya de aquello; había crecido y se había hecho fuerte. Había aprendido magia; magia poderosa y ahora tendría su venganza, sobre él y sobre todos los que lo rodeaban; todos sufrirían y él ni siquiera se ensuciaría las manos. Ese maldito hombre sería quien lo hiciera todo por él. Tenía todo preparado, le había tomado meses hacerse de todo lo necesario, moviéndose con sigilo para no ser visto. Ahora solo necesitaba agregar una de esas piedras con la sangre del asesino, y esperar.

**Gladsheim**

Syd suspiró con alivio al ver a lo lejos la negra silueta del palacio. Había estado fuera visitando a sus padres en la provincia y el camino había sido algo tedioso, le daba gusto volver. Apresuró a su caballo por las propiedades nobles que estaban antes de llegar a la villa, con suerte llegara a tiempo para el desayuno. En una de ellas, algo llamó su atención. ¿De quién era esa propiedad? le resultaba familiar de alguna forma pero no lo podía recordar. Había mucha actividad en ella, parecía que se estaban preparando para algo

Era una finca vieja y grande, una de las más renombradas en el lugar, decidió acercarse a ver, le hizo una señal a su hermano que vigilaba sus espaldas en algún lugar entre las sombras. Vería el escudo de armas, y le comentaría a Siegfried, nunca estaba de más compartir ese tipo de información, era algo en grande, pues parecía que una caravana entera había llegado durante la noche.

Había carros que estaban siendo descargados en el almacén y en las cuadras había revuelo acomodando caballos nuevos, limpiándolos y atendiéndolos. Claro que cuando miró de reojo el emblema de la familia sintió una gran incomodidad "Ingelheim" musitó espoleando el caballo y obligándolo a retomar el camino al palacio, las cosas iban a ponerse difíciles en el palacio, y mas valía ir a dar la noticia lo antes posible para prepararse. En el fondo Mizhar deseaba que se tratara de alguien más, pero muy dentro de si, su instinto le decia que no se equivocaba.

El resto del camino lo hizo a todo galope; y apenas alcanzó a frenarse en el patio, haciendo brincar a mas de uno de los que estaba ahi preparándose para sus actividades diarias.

"¿Estas loco? ¡Casi me arrollas! ¿porqué la prisa?" Hagen gruñó aun adormilado, tener ronda a esa hora de la mañana era un fastidio. Faltaba realmente poco para que sonara el ultimo cuerno que indicaba el inicio de actividades en el palacio, Siegfried ya estaría despierto para esas alturas. Ignoró el comentario de Hagen, y saltó con elegancia del caballo, sin esperar a que alguno de los caballerangos llegara a tomar las bridas del animal. Cubrió en segundos las escaleras que daban a las almenas. y finalmente se topó con el dios guerrero de Alfa quien estaba revisando que las guardias estuvieran ya en su sitio. "Siegfried" le llamó mientras retomaba la compostura y se acomodaba la capa. "Tengo algo que decirte", agregó cuando el aludido se giró a verlo con algo de curiosidad; éste asintió levemente y siguió intrigado al tigre vikingo hacia una de las salas del palacio, al parecer quería algo de privacidad, lo cuál era bastante extraño.

Solo esperaba que no fuera algo grave, para regresar al palacio debía haber pasado al menos por dos provincias y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era una rebelión o algo parecido, no eran los celtas, pues no venía del sur. Se sentó en uno de los sillones con el rostro adusto mientras esperaba el reporte. Últimamente estaba muy irascible; hacía unos días que tenía pesadillas por la noche. Se despertaba cansado y aunque el trabajo del palacio le parecía cada vez mas monótono, también odiaba cuando surgía algo extra en su ya cargado horario. Pero lo que escuchó lo sacudió.

"Hay mucha actividad en las tierras de los Ingelheim" dijo Syd apenas recuperando el aliento. Sintió que la sangre le bajaba hasta los pies, y eran realmente pocas cosas las que podían sobresaltar al dios guerrero de Alfa Dubhe, sin embargo su rostro permaneció imperturbable, quizás con excepción de un pequeño e involuntario parpadeo en uno de sus ojos. "Llegaron varias caravanas en la noche, asi que no me extrañaría que haya regresado" añadió Mizhar.

Syd miraba a Siegfried esperando su reacción; a él tampoco le agradaba la noticia, aun recordaba aquel incidente y lo mal que lo había tomado su compañero. Los segundos en los que Siegfried estuvo en completo silencio a Syd le parecieron eternos, pero al fin de un rato Alfa termino ordenándole que Bud se asegurara que efectivamente ese sujeto había regresado, no sin antes recordarle que fuera extremadamente precavido, no quería un incidente y menos con esa familia que tenia mucha influencia en el territorio a pesar de todo.

Ninguno de los dos dioses guerreros vieron nada, solo sintieron una ligera brisa de la ventana como respuesta a la orden dada a la nada. De menos Siegfried sabía que la discreción no era problema para el enviado.

"¿Tu crees que se atrevería a volver?" le preguntó Syd, agradeciendo que la sombra de Siegfried aun estuviera dormida; podía hablar libremente.

"Es un desgraciado, no me extrañaría que tuviera el cinismo de presentarse en el palacio como si nada hubiera pasado" Siegfried suspiro cansinamente. Syd solo se cruzó de brazos; se vendrían problemas, si estaban en lo cierto, aun recordaba parte del incidente muy vividamente. "No le comentes nada a nadie hasta que se confirme" añadió Alfa.

"No te preocupes. Sabes que puedes contar con mi discreción y mi apoyo" Syd se levantó y le dió una palmada a su amigo. Ese otro podía ser noble y haber crecido prácticamente en palacio, pero Siegfried era recto e incapaz de cometer las canalladas que Einhart había hecho.

"Gracias Syd" murmuro Siegfried mientras se levantaba del sillón apesadumbradamente; "regresemos a nuestras actividades, quizás y nos estamos preocupando por nada" dijo con poca convicción "Además no queremos que los demás noten que algo pasa".

"Tienes razón, ni siquiera él podría ser tan descarado" Syd sonrió. "Estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿vamos al comedor? la comida del palacio es insuperable" Con un gesto ambos se salieron de la pequeña sala y se dirigieron con paso rapado al comedor, todos debían estar ya reunidos.

* * *

**Notas de Vega 2019:** Esta historia la escribimos Marce y yo en el 2011. Es bastaante larga, así que si están en busca de una historia corta, ésta no es la adecuada XD Esta basada en un fanfic de Marce, El crepúsculo de los Dioses. Así que para quienes no lo hayan leído, les dejo un pequeño resumen. Tras las peleas en Asgard, Hilda, ya liberada de la influencia del anillo nibelungo encuentra una forma de traer de regreso a sus guerreros. Aun no es su tiempo, deben pelear en el ragnarök. No solo eso, sino que todas las armaduras de los dioses guerreros tienen también una sombra y los guerreros tienen que encontrar guerreros para que las ocupen y entrenarlos. Hay varios OCs que aparecerán debido a ésto. Trataré de poner un pequeño resumen de cada uno cuando aparezcan en los capítulos para que sepan quienes son. Si tengo suerte y consigo permiso de Marce, puede que publique su historia también :P

Marce si lees esto: no me mates XD


	2. Capítulo 2

**Cap. 2**

Mientras en el palacio las cosas seguían con calma y rutina; Bud de Alcor se encontraba vigilando la propiedad de la familia indicada; como había dicho su hermano, había mucha actividad y era claro que una comitiva había llegado por la noche o la madrugada. Se acercó hasta los establos en completo silencio para tratar de escuchar las conversaciones de los trabajadores y esclavos, ya luego iría a inspeccionar la casa principal.

Ni siquiera se había acordado del cansancio del viaje, ni de que aun no desayunaba, últimamente había estado aburrido sin mucho que hacer y una misión verdadera le emocionaba un poco, a el no le importaba demasiado el tal tipo ni lo que había hecho en realidad, apenas lo recordaba; en aquellos días otros asuntos mas personales ocupaban su mente, como el enterarse que tenía un hermano gemelo, por ejemplo. Sin embargo debería ser una mala persona para que tanto Syd como Siegfried lo detestaran.

Pero en su casa no parecían opinar lo mismo, todos los trabajadores estaban contentos diciendo algo de que el joven amo estaba de vuelta y que era la salvación de la viuda.

Se preguntaba si el sujeto sabia del cosmos, porque de ser así tendría que cuidarse el doble para no ser descubierto, no quería pecar de confiado en esta misión, pues sabia que Siegfried no iba a perdonarle ningún error.

por precaución había apagado el suyo apenas saliera del palacio por si acaso y ahora agradecía haberlo hecho porque no había tomado en cuenta que si el tipo había vivido en palacio quizás hubiera entrenado. Decidió ir a mirar al sujeto. Casi podía adivinar cual era su habitación al ver las flores que estaban colocando en la ventana seguro para darle la bienvenida

Esbozo una media sonrisa malevola, cuando el susodicho pasó de largo a unos centímetros suyo con la señora de la casa, ninguno se percato de la sombra tras la columna, aún no había perdido el toque. Pudo darse el lujo de ver bien a ambos. La dueña de la casa era una mujer ya de edad; con el cabello plateado apretado en un peinado acorde a su edad. Ropas finas, aunque aun de luto. El recién llegado tenía todo el porte de noble de alguien que creció en palacio. Era alto, delgado, de cabellos rubios dorados y profundos ojos azules. Debía tener entre 35 y 40 si no juzgaba mal. Esperó que soltaran algo de información más jugosa en el proceso que la mujer le mostraba la habitación y le pedía que se pusiera comodo, que tendrían una gran cena de bienvenida en su honor.

"En realidad me da gusto que estés aquí, querido Einhart, nos has hecho mucha falta a todos" La viuda lo abrazó cariñosamente y el hombre le devolvió el gesto. "Hubiera querido no tener que irme tía, pero sabes que era lo mejor para todos, pero ya estoy aqui, todo estará bien, cuidaré de ti y de mi prima"

Bud estaba mortalmente aburrido, todo era platica insulsa, donde no podía sacar chismes interesantes. Una tierna sesión de comentarios familiares, empalagoso más allá de lo imaginable. Se reprimió de un bostezo cuando comenzaron a recordar a sabe que pariente en sabe que provincia, porque sabe que cosa le había recordado a la mujer, estaba a punto de regresar al palacio porque sin duda sería mas divertido golpear a las sombras de los otros dioses que escuchar esas historias de familia.

"Dime, hijo, ¿piensas hablar con Hilda ahora que has vuelto?" La pregunta hecha en voz baja le hizo frenarse sobre sus puntas cuando estaba a punto de dejar la habitación. Al fin había algo interesante, y era curioso que se refirieran a la avatar como Hilda, no como princesa, no como milady ni ningún apelativo referente a su status, ni siquiera Siegfried le hablaba por su nombre.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver como el hombre palidecía, para luego sonrojarse. ¿Se estarían refiriendo a otra Hilda? pero que él supiera no había ninguna otra, en deferencia a la hija primogénita del rey, era la costumbre. "No lo creo tía, no quisiera tener ningún tipo de problemas, sabes que mi presencia no es bien vista en palacio..." la sonrisa se había borrado del rostro del hombre y Bud lo atrapó mirando distraído en dirección a la fortaleza negra. Vaya, vaya.

Bien había valido la pena el trabajo de escuchar toda su aburrida charada familiar, se encontró sonriendo consigo mismo, Siegfried iba a mandarlo al calabozo a la primera oportunidad que le diera. De momento el tal Einhart parecía cuidadoso. No tenía intenciones de acercarse al palacio y de preferencia quería que su estancia se mantuviera en secreto el mayor tiempo posible.

"Aun creo que fue injusto" dijo la tía sentándose a su lado. "Y ella parecía tan apegada a ti" Bud casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ante semejante comentario impropio por parte de la mujer, le extrañaba mucho de una señora madura. Por menos que eso Alberich podría haberla encontrado culpable y condenado por traición. Observó como la tia abrazaba al supuesto dolido, sintiendo algo de nausea.

El silencio se prolongó por uno largo momento, por lo que decidió salir de ahí antes que hiciera alguna tontería y se delatara. ¿Hilda? ¿apegada a él? ni siquiera sabía como le repetiría algo semejante a Siegfried. Lo mataría a él y luego al tipo y no habría forma de comprobar nada sin descubrirlo.

Quizás lo mejor sería pasar el informe a su hermano y que el lideara con semejante información, lo sentía por la pobre muchacha que tenía como subordinada el dios de Alfa Dubhe, le tocaría la peor parte del asunto en cuestión, y lo sentía también por la viuda porque al parecer pronto tendría que hacer otro funeral. Salió de la finca tan pronto como pudo y fue directo a buscar a su hermano. Las cosas se iban a poner feas, quizás debería esperar a decirle algo a Siegfried hasta después del entrenamiento, la pobre Talitha no era mala persona

Bud decidió mejor decir lo que tenía lo antes posible, porque ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo en la casa del susodicho, si se tardaba aún más, sin duda la ira de Siegfried caería sobre él. Agradeció el toparse con su hermano al entrar al palacio, las cosas iban a ponerse feas, la tía famosa le estaba metiendo más ideas al tal Einhart, no dudaba que hiciera alguna estupidez.

Le dijo todo lo que había escuchado con detalle, sobre todo las partes comprometedoras; mientras veía como Syd se ponía pálido. "Entonces todo era cierto..." dijo finalmente con un suspiro. Su hermano no era tonto, le había contado todo a él y no a Siegfried, porque sabía que esa charla lo pondría mal, muy mal

El mismo tenía la garganta reseca, pero se mantuvo lo más imperturbable posible cuando despachó a su hermano a que atendiera unas diligencias por el, le tocaría el trabajo difícil y sin duda habría una respuesta por parte de su líder. Siegfried era mesurado, pero no dudaba conocer la ira del matadragones en cuanto le pasara el informe. Carraspeó pensando en que tan bueno sería contarle todo o solo decirle algo aproximado, temía por su reacción; posiblemente fuera mala si que le dijera los detalles... tal vez sería bueno mantener vigilada a la familia y quizás no fuera necesario enterarlo de todo. No quería un incidente con las casas nobles que se tomarían muy mal la afrenta contra un recien llegado en su propio hogar, nadie fuera del palacio se había enterado del incidente.

.

Al final después de mucho meditar, decidió que le diría todo, no quería que después fuera a ocurrir algo y le echara la culpa por ocultar la información, o peor aún podría desconfiar de su hermano. Este estaba entrenando, aunque pese a lo que había imaginado, no se estaba desquitando con su compañera de entrenamiento, más bien estaba de un humor sombrío, bastante desconcentrado.

La muchacha se detuvo de inmediato al ver a Syd, parecía consternada con la falta de ánimo de su dios guerrero; así que se adelantó para llamar su atención pues parecía que él no lo había notado aún. "Disculpa que te interrumpa Siegfried, tengo el informe que solicitaste" le dijo mientras Talitha se retiraba discretamente a las sombras, pero Alfa levantó una mano antes de que lo hiciera por completo. "Ve a tu alcoba" le dijo de reojo a la chica.

Aquello le extraño a la muchacha, nunca le habían mandado a su habitación en pleno entrenamiento, siempre se enteraba de todos los asuntos y que ahora la mandaran lejos para que no escuchara le dio mala espina ¿hablarían de ella? ni siquiera le había puesto atención a su entrenamiento, ni a lo que le había preguntando. Quizás iban a deshacerse de ella.

No supo que fue lo que hablaron ni que se suponía que tenía que hacer una vez en su habitación, faltaba mucho para la cena y no quería desobedecer a Alfa ahora que apenas se estaba recuperando de la última golpiza. Aunque al parecer Siegfried quería tenerla en un sitio seguro pues luego de unas cuantas largas horas de aburrimiento total, una bandeja con comida le fue llevada a su habitación, junto con la instrucción de no dejar la habitación hasta que el propio Siegfried lo decidiera. Estaba realmente segura que ahora si iban a castigarla o deponerla de su cargo, aunque ella en realidad no sabía que había hecho mal. Había pasado esas horas sin que hacer, meditando, pensando que podía haber causado eso, pero no llego a nada en concreto. Finalmente terminó por quedarse dormida luego de mucho pensar, algo angustiada sobre lo que haría si ahora que por fin se había acostumbrado a la vida ahí era hechada fuera o peor aún.

* * *

Notas: Talitha es una amazona que salió del santuario tras encontrarse con que su querido maestro Saga era recordado como un traidor y alguien del que nadie quería hablar. Al llegar a Asgard se topa con que hay una armadura que la reclama para sí, muy a pesar de Siegfried quien no quiere tener que entrenar a una extranjera, y ateniense para agrandar la ofensa. - Personaje del crepúsculo de los Dioses, por Marcela.

Gracias por leer y sus comentarios :D


End file.
